Abusive Nightmare
by goth4ever
Summary: Jyuushirou, who raped you?" UkitakexKyoraku PG-13 for the beginning.


Kyoraku slid his friend's quarter doors open and looked around. Ukitake turned around and looked at him "Shunsui?" he asked. Kyoraku looked at him "Are you busy?" he asked.

Ukitake shook his head "No I'm not, but I'm afraid you caught me right in the middle of changing. These clothes kinda got dirty from an attack I had." He said as he rolled his shoulders to let his Haori fall to his elbows.

Kyoraku nodded and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him then walked over to his friend's bed. He sat down and looked at him. Ukitake was holding up his Haori and looking at the dirty sleeves "Such a pity it is. I can't keep at least one of my Haoris clean for one week. The sleeves always get bloody. Then those poor people have to work harder to get the stain out."

"But it's not your fault that you were born like that." Kyoraku pointed out.

"Hmm… I suppose you're right." Ukitake said then started to fold his Haori. Once he finished, he placed it on the table and undid the belt around his waist. He placed that one the table too then rolled his shoulders so the black top would fall to his elbows. He took that off and folded it, then placed it on the table.

"You sure do like to fold your clothes, don't you Jyuushirou?" Kyoraku said with a small smirk.

Ukitake turned a bit to look at the other "Well, it's easier to carry and it looks a lot better then but a bunch of nasty dirty clothes." He explained.

"You've always been like that."

"Well… nuh…"

Kyoraku chuckled and so did Ukitake. Then Ukitake rolled his shoulders again and made the white top fall off and down to his elbows. Then he noticed that his friend was just gazing at him. He smirked "See anything you like?" he asked.

Kyoraku's eyes widened a bit and Ukitake laughed "I'm just kidding!" he turned back around and took the white top off his shoulders. He was in the process of folding it when he heard his friend's voice very close to his ear "Well now that you mention it… I do…" Ukitake's eyes widened and he blushed. Then he turned around only to be pushed angst the wall and Shunsui's face being inches from his. He dropped his top but he kept his hands where they were.

"Sh-Shunsui, what are you doing?" Ukitake asked. Then he saw how much lust was in the other's eyes.

Kyoraku placed his hands on the wall behind Ukitake and stepped closer to the other. "I'm just guy who wants the most handsome man in the Seireitei." He answered. Then he leaned forward and nuzzled the other's neck with his lips.

Ukitake blushed and he gasped a bit "Sh-Shunsui, st-stop… this isn't like you…" Ukitake said then put his hands on the other's shoulders. He was just about to push the other away but then Kyoraku slowly licked up his neck. Ukitake gasped and lifted his head a bit as he squeezed his eyes closed a bit. Then Kyoraku moved his lips up and to the other's ear. He gently nipped it and Ukitake made a slight gasping 'un' sound.

"Sh-Shunsui…!" Ukitake gasped "No… st-stop…!"

Kyoraku slid his arms around the other's bare waist and pulled him close. "Your lips tell me to stop but your body tells me to go farther and deeper…" Kyoraku whispered to him. Then he slowly slid his hands lower to rest on Ukitake's hips and he started to lick along his caller bone.

Ukitake dug his nails into the shoulders and clenched his teeth together slightly. Then he lean back angst the wall and started to slide down it. Kyoraku followed him. Ukitake turned his head and put it down "N-no… Shunsui… st-stop it…!" he said breathlessly "Sh-Shunsui stop…!"

Kyoraku lifted his head and pressed his lips to the other's as he closed his eyes. Ukitake's eyes shot wide and he blushed more. Then he felt Kyoraku tickle his lips with his tongue. Ukitake gasped and Kyoraku started to explore the other's mouth. Ukitake started to moan and make 'ah' sounds as he squeezed his eyes shut. Then Kyoraku slowly pulled away leaving the other panting and blushing madly. Then Kyoraku nuzzled the other's neck softly and kissed it. Ukitake leaned his head the other way and his arms slowly slid off the other's shoulders.

Ukitake then felt Kyoraku's fingers slowly slide down his leg then up under his pants. Tears started to form in Ukitake's eyes and they started to dance down his cheeks "No… no… Shunsui… st-…" then he threw his head back and moaned loudly as he squeezed his eyes closed. "Shunsui!" he moaned.

___________________________________________________________________

Ukitake quickly sat up in his bed with his eyes wide and his face a bit sweaty. He was breathing hard and tears were falling down his cheeks. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his forearms on top of them. He put his face in his arms and just cried. "Shunsui…" he said quietly "Shunsui…"

___________________________________________________________________

Later that day Ukitake walked alone down the hall of his division, just wondering around toward the front exit. He was spaced out hen all of a sudden he ran into someone. He stumbled back "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I was-…" he started then he looked up to see that it was Kyoraku.

Kyoraku smiled his soft caring smiled down at him "Nah it's ok. Something on your mind there Jyuushirou?" he asked.

Ukitake's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. "Uh nothing! I got to go! Bye!" then he quickly flash stepped, leaving poor Kyoraku confused.

___________________________________________________________________

Ukitake then appeared in an empty grassy field and sighed. He sat under the only tree there and leaned back angst it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as his lips parted a bit. Then the breeze blow, making the grass and Ukitake's long white hair dance hand and hand with it. "It's nice to be alone…"

Then Kotsubaki and Kiyone appeared in front of their captain and got on their knees. "Sir! We have a message from Hitsugaya-Taichou to you for him, sir!" Kotsubaki said.

Kiyone glared at him "You moron, of course it's from Hitsugaya-Taichou! Ukitake-Taichou isn't stupid!"

Kotsubaki glared back at her "I'm not a moron, and I just thought that my captain would like to know!!"

"Your captain!? What do you mean _your captain_?! He's my captain too!!"

"Well you don't disserved to be under his command!!"

"You take that back!!"

"Never!!"

Then Ukitake opened his eyes and looked at the two. His eyes widened when he saw Kotsubaki. Both his 3nd seats looked at him. "Sir, what's the matter?" Kiyone asked.

"Sir, are you alright?" Kotsubaki asked. He reached out a bit to help his captain up Ukitake flinched and slapped Kotsubaki's hand away "Don't touch me!!" he shouted. This made them both jump. The two 3nd seats watched their captain quickly stand up and flash step away.

___________________________________________________________________

Ukitake appeared in the trailing ground behind his division and looked around. He saw no one and he sighed in relief. He sat down and crossed his arms under his sleeves. He smiled a bit and looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"Ukitake-Taichou!" someone called from behind him.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he turned around to see Shuuhei walked to him. He shivered a bit as he got beside him. "Ukitake-Taichou, I came to ask you something. Do you-?" but he stopped when he saw the fear in the 13th division captain's eyes. He tilted his head "Taichou, what's the matter?" he placed his hand on his shoulder. When he did, Ukitake had a flash memory of the dream he had last night and he yelped. He slapped Shuuhei's hand away "No, stay away from me!!" he shouted.

Shuuhei's eyes widened "Taichou what's the matter? Why are you afraid of me?" he asked.

Ukitake leaned away from him, now visibly shaking.

Shuuhei knelt beside him "Sir, are you alright? Do you need to go to the 4th division? Here, let me help you there." He said. He reached out to help the white haired captain but Ukitake screamed "No, don't touch me!! Go away!!" he shouted. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked at him "Stop it!!" he shouted "No more!!"

Shuuhei's eyes widened more and he took his hand back "Ukitake-Taichou…"

Then Ukitake quickly stood up and flash stepped away from the vice-captain.

Shuuhei sat there for a second, just stared at the spot where the captain had stood. "Oh no… this is bad…" he said quietly to himself. Then he stood up "I've got to tell Kyoraku-Taichou right away!" then he quickly flash stepped to the 8th division.

___________________________________________________________________

Shuuhei knocked on the door to Kyoraku's office. "Come in!" Kyoraku called to him. Shuuhei opened the door and walked inside. "Sir, I have some information for you regarding Ukitake-Taichou."

Kyoraku was sitting at his desk and had his elbows on the desk's top. He had his fingers in twined and his chin rested on them. He looked up at him "Really? What about?" he asked.

Shuuhei closed the door and looked around "Sir, is anyone here with you? This is a privet matter."

Nanao looked up from her desk on the other side of the room then at her captain. Kyoraku motioned with his head for her to leave and she nodded. She picked up her book and then left the room.

Shuuhei walked forward to the captain's desk then stopped "Sir, have you noticed how strange Ukitake-Taichou has been acting lately?" he asked.

Kyoraku nodded "He freaked when his 3nd seat was going to help him up and he really was weird when I bumped into him this morning."

"Well, I think I know why he's been acting so strange today."

Kyoraku's eyes widened "Really? What is it?" he asked.

Shuuhei looked away without moving his head "Well…"

___________________________________________________________________

Ukitake appeared in front of his quarter doors and looked around. Then he opened them and quickly got inside. He closed the door and locked it. He sighed in relief and walked other to the little desk in his room. He took off his Haori and folded it then placed it on the desk. He did the same for his black top but stopped when it came to the white one when he heard a voice.

"Jyuushirou?"

Ukitake's eyes widened and he turned around. He saw Kyoraku standing there and leaning angst the wall with his arms crossed. Ukitake stepped back "Sh-Shunsui."

"Jyuushirou, are you busy?" Kyoraku asked as he started to walk toward the other.

Those words triggered a flash memory of the dream Ukitake had and he stared at his friend in fear. Then when Kyoraku was a few feet away Ukitake squeezed his eyes shut "Don't come near me!!" he shouted at him.

Kyoraku stopped and his eyes widened "Jyuushirou, what's the matter?" he asked then slowly took another step.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he stepped back. He shook his head "No stop!! Don't come anywhere near me!!" he shouted.

"Jyuushirou, I just want to help with whatever is bothering you. Just tell me what's the matter and I'll fix it for you." Kyoraku said gently as he reached out for his friend.

Ukitake looked at Kyoraku hand and got another flash memory. He slapped it away and quickly bolted for the door. He tried to open it but it would due to it being locked. He turned around only to see Kyoraku place his hand on the door behind him. "Jyuushirou listen to me."

Ukitake pushed him away and bolted away but Kyoraku grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Ukitake turned around to look at the other who was inches away. Ukitake tried to get his wrist back "No!! No let me go!! No more Shunsui!!" he shouted. He lifted his hand to push the other away but Kyoraku grabbed that one too. This gave Ukitake another flash memory and he started to scream. "No!! No!! Shunsui let me go!! No!! No more!!" tears started to form in his eyes and he looked at Kyoraku with fear "No I don't want to!! Let me go!! Let me go!!" he screamed as he started to freak and struggle as he tried to get his wrists back.

Kyoraku's eyes widened at how his friend was acting. He let go of one of Ukitake's wrist but quickly slapped his hand over the other's mouth. Ukitake's eyes widened as more tears fell down his cheeks. He got another flash memory of Kyoraku whispering to him to be quiet and to be a good boy.

"Jyuushirou, be quiet. Stop screaming." Kyoraku told him.

Ukitake started to shake his head and cried more. He shouted lots of 'mm' sounds as he did.

"Jyuushirou damn it listen to me! Who raped you!?" he shouted at him.

Ukitake's stopped what he was doing and looked at the other. Kyoraku slowly took his hand of the other's mouth and let go of his wrist. "Jyuushirou… I just want to help you and whoever did this is going to be caught and I will personal beat them half to death. Just tell me who raped you." Kyoraku said softly.

Ukitake looked at his friend and searched his eyes. What he saw wasn't lust like he thought there was, there was love, care, and warmth in his eyes. There was a bit of worrying in his eyes as well. "Sh-Shunsui… I…" he started.

"It's ok Jyuushirou, I promise I won't tell anyone about this. It'll just be you, me and Yama-jii's secret. Just tell me who did this to you." Kyoraku told him.

"It was you… Shunsui…" Ukitake whispered.

Kyoraku's eyes widened "What? Me? I would never do anything of the sort. I would never touch you like… that."

Ukitake nodded "I-I had a dream that I was changing and you c-came in. I didn't think anything of it but then you started to… to…" Ukitake tried to say but then more tears filled in his eyes and he fell to his knees. He put his hands over his eyes as he started to cry again.

Kyoraku slowly knelt down in front of his friend and looked at his with sadness in his eyes "Aw Jyuushirou…" he reached out for his friend but hesitated. Then Ukitake lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He cried into his arm and the other man's hair. That answered Kyoraku's question and he hugged him back.

"It's ok Jyuushirou… you're safe now… No one's going to hurt you anymore…" Kyoraku said as he gently rubbed the other's back.

"Sh-Shunsui I was… I was so scared of all those other boys… I yelled at them… I feel terrible now!" Ukitake told him.

"It's alright. I'm sure they'll understand. We'll make up something. We can get Unohana to help with it and just say that I was a reaction from some new type of medication she gave you. We'll fix it Jyuushirou, I promise." Kyoraku said full heartedly.

Ukitake pulled away a bit and looked at the other "R-really?" he asked.

Kyoraku smiled at him "Really. When I make a promise, I intend to keep it damn it!"

Ukitake chuckled a bit, making him smile.

"See? Now that's the Jyuushirou I like to see; nothing but smiles and giggles."

"I do not giggle."

"Yes you do! Have you listened to yourself laugh sometimes?! I swear man, you fucken giggle."

Ukitake chuckled a bit but then hugged the other again and closed his eyes. "Mmm… you're the greatest friend I ever had Shunsui…"

Kyoraku stared at the other but then smiled and hugged him back "You're just saying that."

"Hmm… maybe you're right."

"Hey!"

Ukitake chuckled a bit then sighed "My chest hurts from crying and the fear… so tired…"

Kyoraku chuckled "Well if you're going to fall asleep on me, at least let me lean angst something. God my back will get all sore and crap."

Ukitake smiled "Whatever you want…"

Kyoraku gently picked the other up bride style and moved to lean on the wall next to the door. He sat cross legged and layed his friend on his lap so that Ukitake could rest his head on his chest if he wanted to. "That ok?" Kyoraku asked.

Ukitake didn't open his eyes "Mhmm…"

"Ok… sleep good Jyuushirou…"

"I will… thanks… but you know… pillows aren't supposed to talk…"

"If you're going to be a smart ass about it I'll make you sleep on the floor with no bed."

Ukitake chuckled a bit.

Kyoraku smiled a bit as he watched the other slowly dose off. He leaned over and kissed the top of his head "I love you Jyuushirou… sleep well…"


End file.
